Never Yours
by GhostWriter7737
Summary: Song fic to Unfaithful by Riannah. Starfire is unfaithful to Robin. WARNING: character death.


Disclaimer- I don't own them they are not mine and this is not real

Disclaimer- I don't own them they are not mine and this is not real.

Never Yours-

We had been dating for three years now. He seemed to know the truth but didn't say anything. I know he didn't know the first year that I had started to go behind his back, but after that I wasn't sure.

_Story of my life,  
Searching for the right,  
But it keeps avoiding me.  
Sorrow in my soul,  
Because it seems that wrong,  
Really loves my company._

He never asked about it and soon I started feeling guilty. The other Titans knew that I was betraying him. The thrill was great the first two years. Now it's seems great that I have everything I want and he's so faithful but I'm not.

_He's more than a man,  
and this is more than love,  
the reason that the sky is blue.  
The clouds are rolling in,  
because I'm gone again,  
and to him I just can't be true._

He knows. I can tell by the way he looks at me. Beastboy knows I mean nothing when I spend time with him, but he knows it's not always the reciprocal when I'm with Beastboy. I can see the hurt in his face every morning when Beastboy and I come downstairs laughing together. I know he knows, but I keep wondering why he doesn't end it now.

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful,  
And it kills him inside,  
To know that I am happy,  
With some other guy.  
I can see him dying._

I keep wondering if I should end this with him, but I would feel like I was mentally killing him and that would hurt more.

_I don't wanna do this anymore,  
I don't wanna be the reason why,  
Everytime I walk out the door,  
I see him die a little more inside.  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore,  
I don't wanna take away his life.  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer._

"You need to stop playing with his emotions Starfire."

"Star we all know you think your protecting him but don't you think you should stop with this game."

"Hey Star are we going to the movies today?" he asked slightly hopeful.

"No Robin, I'm sorry I'm going to the mall with some of my girl friends." I said. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Don't be out too long then I made reservations for dinner." He said backing away knowing I wasn't going to the mall.

_I feel it in the air,  
As I'm doing my hair,  
Preparing for another date.  
A kiss upon my cheek,  
As he reluctantly,  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late.  
I say I won't be long,  
Just hanging with the girls,  
A lie I didn't have to tell.  
Because we both know,  
Where I'm about to go,  
And we know it very well._

When he left the room Beastboy came out and we went to the movies. We had so much fun but I couldn't stop feeling guilty about doing that to Robin. I didn't know how much longer I could keep it up. I could see it in his face that he didn't know either.

_'Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful,  
And it kills him inside,  
To know that I am happy,  
With some other guy.  
I can see him dying._

_I don't wanna do this anymore,  
I don't wanna be the reason why,  
Everytime I walk out the door,  
I see him die a little more inside.  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore,  
I don't wanna take away his life.  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer._

That night after dinner with Robin I knew it had to end. Despite the fact that I didn't want to do it, it had to be done or I would lose my sanity and my relationship with both men. I went into his room after he had fallen into a restless sleep. As I walked towards his tensed form tears started leaking from my face. I put it to his head my hand shaking violently. He woke suddenly with a jolt and saw me crying.

_Our love,  
His trust,  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head,  
Get it over with.  
I don't wanna do this,  
Anymore, ooooooh, anymore_.

"Star what's wrong?" he asked concerned. Then he saw what I was holding and gasped, "Don't Star." He whispered standing up. I kept it pointing at his head and backed away slightly and the tears started coming more like a river.

"I'm sorry Robin." I said and pulled the trigger. His body started to crumple and I shot him again in the heart to make sure he didn't survive. I wouldn't be able to handle it.

_I don't wanna do this anymore,  
I don't wanna be the reason why,  
And everytime I walk out the door,  
I see him die a little more inside.  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore,  
I don't wanna take away his life.  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer._

Oooh.  
A murderer.  
No, no, no.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah.

I flew out the window right as the other Titans ran into his room and saw his lifeless form on the ground. A pool of blood around him. Raven gasped at the sight, Beastboy looked disgusted, and Cyborg looked it shock. Cyborg was the first to make a move. He bent down to see if there was a pulse.

"Nothing." He clarified standing up and putting a comforting arm around Raven. Raven to my surprise started crying uncontrollably.

She knew it was me even though she could see me and screamed, "Damn you to hell Starfire! Don't you dare return to the Tower or I'll kill you just like this!"

That's when Beastboy stood up for me. "Raven you don't know it was her. Give her a break she's probably as devastated as you are." Beastboy said.

"She's probably devastated?! Beastboy damnit she's not even hear to see this and her aura is still lingering in the room which means she was hear minuets before us. We came in right after we hear the gun shots. It had to be her!" Raven yelled now looking at the window. Beastboy turned into an owl and came out to where I was and we flew off together never bringing it up again.

A/N: don't hurt me please. I hope you guys review it's my first song fic one shot. And I warned you that a character would die.


End file.
